Made for you
by alongfortheriiiide
Summary: (CLEXA FANFIC) What would have happened if Alexa never died? Would Clarke stay with her in polis or go her own way to help skycrew? This may seem bland at first that's because I want to know if I should keep writing, but I also noticed there really isn't a basic Clexa fanfic. Rated K for possible sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_**CLARKE PROV**_

Hearing Lexa's heart beating rapidly was one clue that what we had just done was real. I've thought about this moment since our first kiss and it actually happened. Making love to Lexa was incredible, like our souls were meant for each other.

I felt Lexa's lips skim the top of my head then she said "Why don't we spend the rest of this day exploring polis? I think you would love to see our culture and give you an idea that we're all not vicious beasts."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I responded.

She said "Why would you ask that?"

"Well everyone thinks that you should kill me to make yourself stronger and i'm pretty sure the whole village is going to know what we just did in here. Even a Heda cant hide bite marks."

"Clarke, you are my world now. I can still be heda and still be in love." she said with a deep kiss.

I sighed, this battle was lost as soon as she said my name. I don't think my name has ever sounded so beautiful, until she spoke it.

"Fine, okay! You win this time. But if someone tries to stab me with anything we're coming back here and locking ourselves in the tower." I said jumping out of her huge king sized bed. I was waiting for her to ask what the tattoo in between my shoulder blades meant. God knows i've asked her hundreds of times what all hers had meant. They were all so fascinating... almost as fascinating as the girl who wore them.

"I won the moment you were thrown down from the sky." She said giggling.

"Well, how are we going to explore polis if i have nothing to wear since it was destroyed in the battle of getting me onto your bed?"

"You can wear something of mine, who knows you might actually like the clothes i have. Enough to maybe even stay here permanently with"

There was a knock on the door before she could finish her sentence.

"Heda?" Are you in there?" Said Titus from the beyond the door.

"I will be one moment Titus!" She responded.

"Clarke, hide in the closet if Titus sees you he'll want me to announce to Polis that we are together and i'm pretty positive you're not ready for that yet!" she said as i was already making my way to her closet to get dressed.

"Yeah, good idea, definitely not ready for that yet. Then I would have all the men and women of polis trying to kill me to be in my shoes!" I said closing the closet door.

"Come in Titus, What do you wish to speak to me about?" Lexa said using her commander tone.

"It's about Clarke Heda." he said.

"What does Clarke have to do with anything?" she said, as i could see her head tilt a little towards the closet probably hoping whatever he said next wouldn't make me run for the hills.

"Heda, she could be the downfall of you. You have no idea what Skaicru is up to or if our worlds could even collide correctly. I feel as if your feelings may be clouding your judgement. She could be an asset to us, but what if it does more harm than good? he said.

"I know you are worried Titus but if Clarke meant us harm she would have hurt us already from where i betrayed her at the mountain. She is special. She has a different view of the world and maybe just maybe that might help us avoid war and star making Polis what it used to be." She said.

At her words my heart kind of swelled. I would never in a million years beyond the moon and stars hurt Lexa or the people she cared about. She was becoming the savior of my soul.. When my dad died i thought i was so lost and then being sent down here to my supposed death ended up being the beginning of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**LEXA PROV**

"Clarke, I'm sorry about Titus... He's always been over protective of me. Once he gets to know you like I do. He'll never say a cross word to or about you again." I said eyes pleading.

"Its fine Lexa, it just seems like we're always going to be at an odd end here. My people will never see what I see in you and your people will think you are weak for even choosing to keep me in your presence." She said, not looking at me.

I chose then to walk over to her and put my hand under her chin to make her look at me. Even though I feel she is my equal. She will know that in relationships. I'm a dominate kind of person just like the people of Polis see me as.

As our eyes met, I heard her intake of breath which in return made goose bumps rise on my skin. She is so beautiful. I remember the conversation we were having before Titus interrupted us but I just can't bring myself to continue it and ask her to stay here in Polis with me.

"Are we still going to explore Polis today? Or did Titus' comments change your mind." She said taking my hand from her chin and holding it in hers.

"Of course!" I say a little too excitedly.

"But I thought you said that if Titus' knew we were together he would make us come out to everyone that we are a couple." She responded.

"Yes he would. But there's a lot more that goes with it. If he made us tell my people we would have to be bonded which involves some burning mark left on your flesh."

"Oh... I see. So if we're just walking around outside people will just think that we're friends and you're trying to make us allies?" she said with recognition in her eyes.

"Yes, my Wanheda. Let us go now; I want you to enjoy our culture. See what we eat and how we get what I wear." I responded.

She let go of my hand at once and the warmth of her hand was replaced with coldness. It felt like my stomach was trying to come out of my throat. As I watched her walk to my bedroom door. It upset me that we couldn't hold hands and kiss in public until we were bonded.

Clarke must have noticed I wasn't following people she stopped before her hand touched the door knob and turned around with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Are you coming Lexa?"

"Yes" I said as I was walking towards her and the door.

I put my hand on her arm before she could open the door and pulled her to me to kiss her one last time before the day started. I knew I caught her by surprise because she was rigid and then when she realized what was going on she moved her hand to my neck and deepened the kiss.

My blood felt like it was on fire... similar to what it felt like when I became Heda only more intense. I moved and put my hand on her back which I felt her smile to through our kiss then she backed away.

"Let's not get too excited my Heda. Let us go and see what Polis has to offer me an hopefully my Skaicrew." She said I'm sure sensing my reluctance to leave.

Walking the steps from the tower was a pain, but a wonderful pleasure to be able to watch my city grow as each flight ended. Clark would ask what specific tents sold what, I'm assuming to figure out where she wanted to go before we got to the ground.

It was odd to hear people say good morning to myself using Heda and Clarke using Wanheda. I would love nothing more than to hear that every day until I die.

"Can we go to the tent that you said sold delicacies'?" Clarke said when we got to the ground.

"Of course, I believe you will love it. When I am struggling with my emotions I have my handmaid come and get food from here." I replied.

Once we were in front of the tent I let Clarke take the lead and watch as her eyes took it all in. Part of me was worried because I have no idea what Skaicrew was used to compared to us. Lost in thought I must have missed something Clarke said because she and the seller whose name was Edhitha were both looking at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**_LEXA PROV_**

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I said looking at Clarke and Edhitha's questioning faces.

"What is this made out of? I can't understand her when she says it." Clarke spoke back.

"It's a type of bird that lays things in the mornings." I reply seeing the light piece of meat on the stick.

"You mean chicken, right Heda?" Clarke retorts and my heart thumps in my chest as she uses my rightful name because she remembered I am Heda… I am powerful.

"What is chicken?" I respond with a quizzical look I can feel on my face.

"It's a type of meat silly." She says with a raised eyebrow that I have come to love so much.

It's crazy to me that she hasn't ran shrieking for the safety of her Skaicrew walking from the tower through all of these unique shops set up side by side. I also feel like I need to protect Clarke and shelter her but when she doesn't freak out at the way my people live I know we can both be each other's shelter.

"How much do we give her?" Clarke asks breaking me out of my revere.

"Usually they just let me take whatever I want because I am Heda and I protect them from anything that would try to hurt them." I respond.

"Well that is not how were doing things when I am around. These people need something to live off of if trading and bargaining are a thing." She says handing Edhitha a coin I never knew she had.

"No, no payment." She says as Clarke tries to push it in her hand.

"You make our Heda happy and that's payment enough. She has been so unhappy since Costia was taken. She lost so much and since you have came from the Sky she has changed for the better." Edhithe says pointing at me and shocking Clarke and I both since those of Polis never speak more than a few words at a time.

All Clarke does is bow her head to Edhithe and takes a bite from the food knowing that is all she has to do to make her thanks known.

After a couple of minutes Clarke finishes the chicken and we start walking down the isle of tents popped up selling various items. Clarke stops at a one shop and my heart stops when I realize what tent she has stopped in front of.

"Clarke, we don't need to be in front of this one. There's plenty more on the other side." I say grabbing her upper arm trying to steer her to the other side.

"But I want to look at this one." She says lightly touching a whip that makes cuffs next to them rattle.

I can tell I blush as soon as I watch her touching it. She doesn't even realize what it's doing to me.

"Why are these here? They aren't dangerous enough to be made for war and fighting." Clarke asks with questioning eyes turned toward me.

"That would be because they're for pleasure… not pain." I respond.


	4. Chapter 4

_/ Hey followers, favorites and new comers!_

 _I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. I'm still trying to figure out where I want to go with it and just writing as I see fit. If you have any comments, ideas or criticism don't be shy to drop a review and let me know or message me! I would love some feedback. /_

 **CLARKE PROV**

I can feel my mouth hanging open as soon as Lexa said what she did. I know there are different kinds of things people use to have sex and I know everyone has a different appetite… I mean come on I grew up on a ship with books I wasn't that completely sheltered. I know things I've just never came face to face with it. It's a completely different scenario when you get lost in a book.

My curiosity got the best of me and I heard myself say "Is this something you have hidden away in your closet?"

"Of course not, I may be Heda and I'm sure a lot of people would like to think that I use these kinds of crazy stuff but no… it's not my style." She responded smiling slightly.

I felt myself breathe again as she finished her sentence. She really isn't that scary after all; not nearly as scary as I thought she'd be when I first met her… it seems like a lifetime since then and it's only been days.

"Clarke, would you like to move on?" she asks.

"Yeah, sure sounds good to me." I respond.

"There's something I want to show you, I think you might like it and it also might help when you go back to Arkadia so your people don't see us as monsters either." She says.

"Okay, I'm ready to see it!"

My heart started to hurt when she was talking about me leaving but the whole point of coming to Polis was to talk to her about our groups living peacefully without war but according to the grounders 'blood must have blood.' I'm honestly surprised that anyone hasn't come looking for me.

We made our way through the tents and when we finally got to the end I caught my breath. I could count at least 10 kids running around the muddy ground smiling.

"I know you think that we're all crazy and want to fight all the time but we do let the children be children. They're safe and don't have a care in the world and when they become of age they decide themselves if they want to fight or not." She says to me while I'm still staring.

I turn my head to face her and say "They don't get punished if they choose not to fight?"

"No. Why would you think they'd get punished?"

"I don't know honestly. I just feel like you have so many warriors that something would have to happen to make them want to fight." I say.

"Something does happen; loyalty to protect those who can't protect themselves." She responds.

I guess deep down I knew they all weren't bad people, or they would've killed us by now.

"I…"

"Heda!" I am instantly cut off by someone yelling for the beautiful brunette beside me.

Lexa and I both turn around to see where the shout came from and see the Grounder named Indra walking towards us and it looks like she has something or someone in tow.

"What is it Indra?" Lexa says formally in the voice of Heda.

"I found these three lurking around outside of Polis and I figure they were up to know good. Skycrew is always up to no good.

I find myself trying to look around Indra to see who she has captured but it's no use because she has black looking sacks over their heads.

"Well, let me see them." Lexa commands.

As soon as Lexa finished her sentence Indra pulled the two captives side by side and walked behind them to reveal their faces.

"Bellamy? Octavia? What are you doing here! They could've killed you!" I yell.

"Clarke we were just trying to" Bellamy starts saying but it shut up by a smack to the back of his head by Indra.

"Do not speak unless Heda has spoken to you and requested a response." Indra says.

"These two are from Skycrew correct?" Lexa says raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes. They're my friends." I respond.

"Speak boy." Lexa says in her Heda voice.

"We were just trying to make sure Clarke was okay. She made her way up her in the middle of the night so she could talk to you today." Bellamy says.

"Yeah, it sure looks like they did some talking, with their damn clothes off." Octavia says eyeing my neck.


End file.
